A Present for His Favorite Kunoichi
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: Oneshot. All Obito wanted to do was give her a birthday present...


**yay! More fun Obito oneshots! Something the world needs more of!**

**This is an early birthday present for Rin. Really early. Her birthday is November 15 and today is the second of September. Oh well... **

**Note: I don't own Naruto, if I did Obito would never have died.**

**Please Read and Review or (as I'm sure a number of people know) Sai's abs shall put you on speedial and then give you a call. And what do abs say when they call you...? Trust me, you don't want to be unlucky enough to find out.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**A Present for His Favorite Kunoichi**

By Hammy Uchiha

The Uchiha paced the floor of his room, wondering exactly what his favorite kunoichi wanted for her birthday. He didn't have much money but he figured it was enough to get her something. At last, upon realizing that pacing was not helping him, he walked out the door to look at the shops. If anything sparked an idea then he'd already be out there to go find it.

Obito walked along the crowded street hoping that he wouldn't run into Rin out here. Then she'd ask him what he was doing and before he could even think what he was doing she'd know. Obito looked in through the windows and wondered what he could afford to buy for her. Then he saw it, dangling from a hook on the wall in a jewelry store. Obito walked in to get a closer look. When he saw the purple pendant up close he knew that that was it, it was exactly what Rin would love. He almost fainted when he saw the price tag though.

_Urgh, why does everything have to be so expensive?_ Obito flipped open his wallet and counted. Just barely…. not enough. He thought about the rent money he had saved up back at his apartment. The landlord would not let him slide another month. He would need six serious missions before he could re-earn such an amount.

Obito wondered if the look on Rin's face was worth what he'd be paying. _Urgh, what if she doesn't like it?_ He sat down, crossed his arms and stared at the pendant trying to decide what to do. Quietly he sighed, he couldn't afford to put all his rent money towards Rin's birthday present, and it just wouldn't work. The salesman looked from Obito to the pendant and then back.

"What is it young sir?" he asked. Obito narrowed his eyes and the expensive and beautiful pendant.

"Would you be willing to haggle for that pendant?" asked Obito finally. The salesman laughed.

"We don't haggle at jewelry stores," he announced. Obito sighed and wondered if he could find a stone like that somewhere else and tie it on a string. The salesman looked at Obito's face and saw the quiet look of torture for this decision. Obito crossed his arms and left the store. "Hey wait!" called the sales man after him. Obito turned around.

"You can't afford the chain it's on, but I can sell it to you on a different chain," offered the salesman. Obito's eyes brightened. He walked back in as the salesman took it off the wall and showed it to him on a number of different chains. Finally Obito decided on one that would not so strain his finances.

As he coughed up the cash and the man packaged up the necklace. The man commented: "I hope the young miss whom you're getting this for loves it."

Obito told the man that he hoped so too. Grinning Obito took the box, wrapped in brown paper and tied with string home, and called up Rin.

"Hello?"

"Rin-chan?"

"Hey Obito-kun,"

"How does a picnic sound?"

"It sounds good to me,"

"I'll be over in a little bit, I know the perfect spot we can eat," said Obito.

"Alright," Rin sounded excited.

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Obito hung up and packed up a basket of things to eat, cleaning out his cupboards in the process. He was short on money. Really short.

A half hour later Rin's doorbell rang. Rin opened it. Obito was waiting with a smile on his face. Rin didn't know what he was up to but she was liking it so far. She followed him as he led her out of the village and into the woods. At last they came to a bright clearing. It was a warm day for November but it was still chilly. Rin sat down on the blanket Obito had brought and he opened the basket. Rin shivered, she was stupid not to have brought a coat.

"I completely forgot a coat," she laughed. "I didn't think it'd be this chilly."(Hammy: Its the middle of November, how do you forget your coat?)

"Here," Obito handed her his coat. Rin snuggled into it. Now Obito looked cold, but he didn't complain about it and started to pass out the food.

As they ate, Rin had to wonder why Obito had decided to invite her for a picnic instead of going out for ramen or something. She didn't ask though, that wasn't polite when your mouth was full of food. Finally she had to know.

"Obito why did you do this for me?" she asked.

Obito opened his mouth to answer when there was a cry and the top of the forest erupted with birds screaming as they took off into the bleak grey November sky.

"What was that?" asked Obito standing up. Rin joined him. Something was wrong, they could both feel it. Obito headed into the darkness of the forest, Rin right behind him, leaving there warm picnic behind as they entered the silence of the dark forest. Rin caught Obito's arm and held on.

"It's creepy in here," she whispered. Obito nodded. Suddenly there was a pained groan and the two ran forward.

"Someone's in trouble," said Rin softly. They reached the clearing in an instant. There lay a crumpled form all in black. Rin ran forward, to see if the person was hurt. Obito was about to say something, but decided he was over thinking the situation.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked touching the person's shoulder. There was a hiss and the person faded into a whispering mist. Rin felt suddenly really strange, like an invisible hand reaching into her stomach.

"Urgh,"

"Are you alright Rin?" asked Obito coming to her. Suddenly Rin turned on Obito, her eyes afraid and she slammed a fist into his face. Rin let out a shriek of horror and what she had just done. Obito fell back looking at her in confusion.

"I…I…didn't do that," she whispered in horror. "It…it was like…someone else…controlling me," she whispered in horror. Then her hand seemingly on its own accord went to her shuriken holster.

"No stop!" she cried at the hand as it drew a cenbon. Rin tried without success to pull the hand away from the cenbon, to release the weapon. But it was no use. Obito ducked as the cenbon hit a tree. Rin charged at Obito. The Uchiha didn't know what to do; he couldn't exactly fight back and hurt Rin. How do you fight someone you can't see, controlling your friend. Rin tried to stop her feet fumbling it up and she tripped over her feet and fell. Rin couldn't control it as she stood back up and punched Obito in the stomach and threw him to the dirt. Obito groaned and tried to get away. Crying, Rin backed away, trying to get control of herself. It was useless, she came back. Obito rose to his feet and blocked her hits.

"I can't stop it Obito," she said as she tried to punch him. Obito blocked all her hits; this wasn't Rin's style either. Rin fought differently. So he believed her. Suddenly she got him and knocked him to the dirt again, knocking the wind out of him. As Obito tried to get back up she kicked him back down and then in one awful move, brought her heel crashing down into his ribs. There was a sickly cracking sound and Obito gasped, curling up. Rin backed away sobbing.

"I'm sorry Obito-kun," she sobbed weakly. For a brief moment in the power of her emotion, she had control. She felt the shift in power. She pulled off her shuriken holster and flung it into the under brush then she tied her hands together around a tree.

Obito groaned, as he could barely think straight.

"Get back to the village," said Rin through her tears. "Get away from me," she whispered. "I don't want to hurt you,"

Obito struggled to get up to his knees. Then weakly, inch by inch he crawled toward Rin.

"No, don't!" she cried.

"I…I'm not…going to leave you here," he whispered faintly. Rin was crying as her hands struggled to get loose. Obito gritted his teeth at another wave of pain in his side, he curled back up.

"Urgh!" Rin looked around fearfully at the voice, it almost seemed to come from whatever had control over her. There was a dim hiss and her stomach felt weird again. A man, dressed all in black materialized behind her. Rin turned her eyes wide and scared.

"Obito-kun," she whispered fearfully. Obito opened his eyes dimly, fighting the dark that was clouding them.

"Crap," he whispered when he saw the man in black now laughing at them.

"How pitiful," he laughed. "Two weakling chunin from Konoha."

"Cut me loose," whispered Rin. Obito's hand reached into his pack, as he felt around for a kunai, his hand hit the rough brown paper of Rin's present. _We should never have left our picnic…_ He grabbed his kunai and reached to cut the ropes. He winced at the growing pain in his side and with a quick cut, he cut her loose. Rin rubbed her wrists.

"What do we do?" asked Obito of Rin. The man was staring at them with a thoughtful look, like he couldn't decide whether or not to kill them now. Rin was shivering.

"I don't know," she whispered back. Obito winced and pushed himself back, up to his feet, weakly leaning against the tree.

"Get back to Konoha," he told her softly. "Tell Arashi-sensei we've got an S-ranked criminal out here, a body stealer at that," he whispered to her.

"What about you?" returned Rin fearfully.

"I'll hold him off while you get a running start," replied Obito one hand gripping his kunai, the other his side. "Go Rin," he whispered faintly. Rin hesitated. She couldn't leave him here. He could barely stand. She wavered a moment. "Go!" he urged her. Rin waved further before taking off. Running out of the forest, tears streaming down her face.

"What good did that just do you?" asked the man in black. "Do you really think you can hold me off?"

Obito smiled weakly. "Don't underestimate an Uchiha, you lousy piece of scum,"

"Oh, the boy with the broken ribs is calling names now," said the man mockingly. "You had better watch your tongue boy,"

Obito flashed through the hand signs. He took a deep breath to the stinging of his side. Then he blew it out in a great fireball. The trees began to burn as Obito slumped weakly to his knees trying to block out the throbbing of his side.

"You think that little jutsu can stop me?" demanded the man. Obito weakly opened his eyes. _No…but it bought Rin some time…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rin stumbled into Konoha sobbing hysterically. Kakashi was the person she crashed headlong into. Kakashi caught a hold of her.

"Woah, what's wrong Rin?" he asked. Rin was never like this. Rin was crying to hard to answer other than incoherent words and sentences.

"Rin, just calm down," he said rubbing her back. "Tell me what's wrong," he said again. Rin tried to slow the furious sobbing.

"Arashi-sensei," she managed to gasp. Kakashi tried to lead her to the Hokage but she was weak and exhausted from crying, so Kakashi picked her up and ran to find Arashi.

Arashi Uzumaki was at his desk doing paperwork when Kakashi came in carrying a still crying Rin. Immediately Arashi was worried by Rin, she never cried hysterically even when things were really bad, usually it was Obito who did the crying for their team.

"Rin what is it?" asked the Yondaime, coming out from behind his desk. Rin couldn't stop the crying.

"S-rank….ninja….Obito…ribs…" Rin couldn't continue and broke into a fresh round of sobs. Arashi put his hands on her shoulders.

"Its going to be alright, Obito will be fine, he's a smart kid, despite all evidence to the contrary," assured Arashi. "We'll go right now," he told her. Then he turned to Kakashi, serious.

"Alert the ANBU that we are under a red alert," said the Hokage. "And if you get a chance, pick up Naruto from daycare and take care of him. I'd feel better if he was with you," said Arashi.

"But can't I come?"

"No, stay here," instructed the Yondaime and taking Rin's hand he left.

"Why do I get stuck the babysitter?" grumbled Kakashi stalking off to find the ANBU captain.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rin led Arashi into the forest and at last to the clearing where they had run into the man in black. Some branches of the trees in the vicinity were still burning, and the grass and trunks of trees were singed from a fierce fiery blaze. The clearing was empty save for a brown package, tied up with string. Rin began to cry again when she saw they were too late.

"He's gone," she cried. Arashi looked at the situation rationally. If Obito was as bad hurt as Rin said he was, the only way he could've gotten out of the area is if the ninja in black took him. Though Rin had told him that the ninja could possess people's bodies, he was doubtful that a beaten up Obito was a body that ninja wanted. _He must've known we would come back…_ Arashi picked up the box, to inspect it. It was neither burnt nor damaged, and appeared as though it fell out of someone's pocket. There was a small piece of paper attached to the box, reading only: To: Rin.

The Yondaime looked at the poor girl sobbing in the grass, what a terrible birthday this was turning out for her.

"Rin-chan," said Arashi at last. She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Here," he said handing her the box. Sniffling Rin pulled off the tag and read the simple scribble on it. She knew that handwriting anywhere.

"Obito-kun," she whispered tearfully untying the string. She opened the box and gasped. Crying she pulled out the necklace. _'That's why he wanted to have lunch out here…'_ Rin began to cry harder. She fastened the pendant around her neck and stood up.

"We need to save him sensei," she said wiping the tears away. Arashi nodded and they walked off following the trail the mysterious shinobi had left behind.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Tell me the defenses of your village!" demanded the shinobi slammed Obito against the wall. The Uchiha faintly smiled.

"Never," he whispered defiantly. The shinobi, holding him up by the front of his shirt, slammed him again into the hard rock.

"Tell me!" he yelled. Obito shook his head.

"No."

Angrily the man threw Obito to the floor. He should have caught the girl; she would've spilled the beans in a heartbeat. He paced the floor as Obito curled back up to block out the pain.

"I'd put you out of your misery, but its more fun to watch you suffer," said the man at last. "Plus you're not worth the effort it would take to kill you." Obito didn't respond to that. _Rin's got to be safe now…_

The shinobi stalked off to put his evil plan to take over the village into motion. All he had to do was take over the Hokage's body and he'd be good to go. The man left the lair. Leaning against a tree, as if he were waiting was Arashi.

"Well, well, well it looks like the rat finally decided to show," said Arashi narrowing his eyes at the man. At that moment Rin dashed into the lair.

"You Konoha ninjas are so pesky," snarled the man.

"Oh really?" asked Arashi almost sounding offended. The man suddenly became a swirling mist.

"Yes really, and soon, you, the Hokage's body will be mine!" he laughed maliciously. Arashi caught the man's foot in the mist and flung him to the dirt.

"I really hate it when people mess with my students," said Arashi angrily. "And people who think they can hurt my village tick me off even more," he growled. The man backed up. "You think you can steal my body? Think again, because I'm not Hokage for nothing," said Arashi as the man cowered before him. Suddenly the area was surrounded with ANBU. "I'd be nice and take care of you myself," said Arashi. "But I'm not feeling nice so these helpful ANBU can do it instead. ANBU, take care of him," said Arashi walking into the lair. The ANBU tightened the ring around the man.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Arashi found Rin by following the crying.

"Obito-kun!" she was crying bent over the Uchiha in question. Arashi was not about to assume anything. He joined her and felt for a pulse. The boy's skin was awfully cold though…

"Hey kid, can you hear me?" called the Hokage softly. The Uchiha let out a faint groan.

"Sensei?"

It was a single word but it was all they needed. Arashi let out a sigh of relief. "Rin get him back to the village I need to see to it that the ANBU do their job right. Let Kakashi know that our threat level has gone down," said the Yondaime walking off. Rin lifted up Obito, and headed back for Konoha.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later that evening two chunin, a Hokage and a pre-academy student sat around in the waiting room. Rin and Naruto had fallen asleep and Kakashi was on the brink of it. Arashi waited patiently, his stomach demanding some ramen. He was wondering what kind of ramen he was in the mood for when a med nin told them they could come in. Kakashi suddenly was wide awake and he nudged Rin who groaned and sat up. In a moment the whole party was up except for Naruto who peacefully snoozed on.

Obito as usual had a happy expression on his face when they entered his room, but Rin noticed that he looked ravenous.

"Thanks for the necklace," she said softly, blushing. Obito grinned. _Yep that was totally worth the money it cost._

"You know what?" asked the Uchiha. "I could go for some ramen right now,"

"Yep, you're still my favorite psycho," said Rin and she bent over and kissed him on the cheek. Obito blushed a furious red.

"No, I was serious about the ramen," he insisted. Rin just shook her head smiling, that was Obito for you.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Hmmm... I starting to wonder if this story was somehow influenced by my favorite school lunch: Rib a Que on a bun...**

**O.o**

**Please Reveiw.**

**-Hammy Uchiha**


End file.
